Worlds Collide
by Cherries41319
Summary: I Have Catagorised This Under Castle But It Has Characters From Bones; Rizzoli & Isles; Fringe; and Criminal Minds : Just Letting You Know
1. The Beginning

**Okay So This Is A Cross-over case With My Favourite TV Shows: Castle, Fringe, Bones, Rizzoli and Isles and House, and Reid from Criminal Minds and Bear in Mind This Is My first Ever Fan Fiction Story**

**Note: This Is Made Up From My Imagination Obliviously and To Let You Know All The Characters In This Are Previous Friends Or Have Worked Together, Also Through Out I May Be Removing Some Characters So Please Don't Get To Disappointed :)**

**I Have Also Re-Arranged the Lives of Them like Some Being Family Related and some of their personality's e.g. Reid, I'll Try Not to Confuse You Too Much by Last Names as well**

**P.S I Do Not Own Any Of these Shows Because If I Did I Would Be Rich Sadly That Is Not The Case :) See What I Did There **

* * *

Chapter 1

_Everyone Thought It Was Going To Be Simply A Normal Day, Castle and Beckett Would Have A Date With Murder With The Assistants Of Rizzoli And Isles; Olivia Dunham would Come Across A Peculiar Case Of Someone with Silver Blood, Again; House would Be Dealing With Some Patient With Random Symptoms causing Them To Get Worse, Bones and Booth Would Be Out Dealing With Some Bones Found In The Forest Trying To Work Out What Happened and Reid Would Be off With His Brains Helping His Team With Some Sort Of Math Related Case. But Just As These Distant-But Still Close Friends and Family Went About Their Normal Days, They Didn't Know That This Day Under Unfortunate Circumstances Would Re-Unite Them Again To Solve One Of Their most Confusing Difficult Case Of All Time, Causing Some Of their Lives To Change._

* * *

Their Day Starts Every one Of Them Living and Working In Different Places The Dominoes Start To Fall; A female ends up in House's hospital with blood all over her and no memory in regards to what happened or Of Anything Else In Her Life, Even Her Name…

* * *

As they drove up to the murder site and got out of the car, Dr Temperance Brennan and Sealy Booth started walking over to where Dr Maura Isles was kneeling over what looked like the bones of a Caucasian male, mid 20's, medium build. After the catch up the Dr's took the bones back to the Jeffersonian where Dr Maura Isles assisted once again Dr Temperance Brennan on finding out what happened to this Male.

Maura Had Been Working with Bones and Booth for Some time, While Rizzoli Was in New York Working with Her Half-Sister Detective Kate Beckett. As Much As Maura Loved the Tough Job in D.C She Preferred It with Jane, It was more familiar working With Her College Bestie than with Her Own Brother, Did Booth Get on Her Nerves or What, She Loved Him but Also Hated Him, But Lately Things Changed between Them since He Had Married Temperance Brennan.

* * *

Back at the hospital, House and his team were stuck with figuring out how to get information out of this female, all they knew was that she was covered in blood and what they had ruled out, it wasn't hers.

At the Jeffersonian Maura and Temperance were filling in Sealy with what they had found.

"That's nothing like I've ever seen" said Booth

"We agree, what do you think we should do?" Maura asked

"Call Olivia Dunham and her team, we need the expertise of Walter"

"Who?" Brennan exclaimed

"I'll let her explain, but all I can say is she studies in a division called Fringe" Booth Exclaimed.

* * *

At the hospital, After Waiting for What Seemed like Forever House introduced Reid to his team and filled him in regarding the patient.

"So what do you want me to do?" Reid asked

"I was hoping you could try reading her facials and see what you could find out about her" explained House

"I might need some help"

"Sure, anything you can find because without information we can't find out how to get her memory back, and we can't contact her parents, And If You Need Anything Thirteen Is Your Girl, I'm Flying To Minnesota For The Week and Have a Flight In An Hour"

Reid Gestured To Say Bye as House Left Waiting For the Dial Tone to Reach His College Sweetheart

"Beckett"

"Hi Kate, its Spencer here. Are You Busy with anything at the Moment?" asked Reid

"No, Why Do You Ask" A Small Lump Sat In Her Throat, He Kept Her Number.

"I need some help on something. Do you think Your Up For a Road Trip?"

"Sure, How Far Is This Road Trip per say?"

"I was wondering if you could Bring Whoever Your Working with to New Jersey"

"Is Everything Alright, Are You Hurt?" Even Though Beckett and Reid Hadn't Seen Each Other in a Long Time She Still Cared about Him, He Was Her First crush.

"No I'm Fine, I'll fill you in when you get here"

"Okay see you in about 2 hours, Bye"

"Bye"

As They Hung up a Tear Rolled down Kate's Face Not Because She Missed Him, She Just Thought She Would Never See Him Again

* * *

As Detective Kate Beckett, Richard Castle and Jane Rizzoli arrive at the hospital they see Spencer Reid out front.

"Hey Spence, We Got Here as Fast as We Could, This Is Jane Who You Have Meet A couple Of Times and Castle, NYPD Consultant" Kate Introduced

"What do we have?" asked Jane Trying to break and Awkward Silence That Would Have Followed

"A young girl got admitted last night with signs of severe brain damage" explained Spence

"So why are we here?" Beckett said holding back the Urge to Hug Him after all these years, But She Couldn't, Not with Castle Standing There.

"Well, the thing is she was covered in blood when she came in, we ran some tests and found out that it's not her blood, but it seems like the blood has been kept away like for a blood transfusion" Reid said

"And we are here to find out whose blood it is, aren't we?" asked Beckett

"Yes, and I'm here to try get her memory back"

"Okay, do you need Us Here, Cause If Not We Can Take another 2 Hour Drive Back and Start A Case" Jane Butted In Feel Tense Rise Between Kate And Spence

"You Can Stay For As Long As You Want, Maybe You Want To See Her"

"Yeah that might be good" Jane said walking into the hospital followed By Castle

"Thank-You" Reid Said To Beckett Pulling her in For a Hug

"No Problem" She Released When She Saw Castle Looking At Them.

Castle Didn't Speak Much To Kate On The Way Back, He Gave Her The Space She Needed After Seeing Spencer Again.

* * *

As Beckett, Jane and Castle got back to the Precinct; Jane gets a call from Maura at the Jeffersonian regarding the bones, Maura wanted To See If Jane Could Do Anything. When they hung up, Jane told Beckett about the bones that they found, and as she was talking Beckett was starting up the case of the girl from the hospital.

"They are connected" said Castle interrupting

"That's just a theory Castle" Beckett Exclaimed without even turning

"But my theories usually end up being correct"

"Okay and sometimes they are just speculation; remember Jane and I are detectives we work on the facts and wherever the leads take us"

"But you don't have any leads"

"Not yet, but once we hear from Reed or anything else from Maura we might"

"Yes, but that is still a might".

* * *

_So What Does Everyone Think? Review Button There, I Need to Know If I Should Add another Chapter :) And Don't Be Nice, I'm Okay with Criticism Makes a Better Story in the End Right :)_


	2. Wonder

**This One Is A Bit Shorter I Guess, And Im Msking It Start to focus More On Spencer and Kate And Castle With The Love Triangel :) Hope You Like It, and Thank You To My Reviews I Was So Happy To Know People Liked My Interesting Crossover :P**

**P.S : I Still Dont Own Castle Or Even Criminal Minds, Bones and Rizzoli and Isles :(**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Few Hours Had Passed Since Kate and Jane Had Heard Anything and They Started To Become Impatient, They Wanted Leads and They Wanted Them Now.

"I'm Calling Maura Again" exclaimed Jane

"Good Idea" Beckett Replied While Walking To The Break Room Where Castle Had Momentarily Been Sleeping.

"Castle!" She Yelled

"Mmmm Yeah" He Replied Groggy Wiping Drool off His Face

"Having a Good Nap I See"

"It Was Alright, Have You Got Anything on This Mysterious Case, That I Thought Only I Would Write"

"No Unfortunately" Kate Said Brushing Off The Tone Castle Used "It Just Makes No Sense, One Side Of Town We Have A Pile Of Bones That We Have No Relevance To And On The Other A Girl With Blood On Her With No Recollection Of Memory. I Don't Know Why You Think They Could Be Connected" Beckett Replied Very Confused

"I Think I Can Answer That" Jane Said Walking In "Maura and Temperance Have Found Out That the Bones Belonged To A One Roy Montenegro"

"Why Does That Name Sound So Familiar?" Questioned Beckett

"Because He Was a Captain of This Precinct once, But Failed Physic after a Tragic Car Accident, He Went Off the Rails after That" Jane Read off Her Notepad

"Ahh Yes, Now It Coming Back To Me"

"Who's Captain Montenegro?" Asked Castle

"I'll Explain Later "Replied Beckett "I should Call Spence, Fill Him in See Where He's at"

Castle Gave Beckett A Saddened Look As She Walked Out Of The Break Room, Why Was He So Jealous of This Spencer Guy? They Dated Long Ago, No Big Deal, But Why Was He So Affected?

* * *

At The Jeffersonian Hoping For Any Miracle Booth Gets a Call

"I'll Be Right Back, Its Olivia" He Said Walking Away From His Team

"_Hey Liv, Where Are You? We were expecting to see you 2 hours ago" Asked Booth_

"_About That, Flights Got Cancelled And We Are Unable To Come To D.C; Do You Think You Can Do With Out Walter?" Explained Olivia_

"_Yeah, We Should be able To, Ang Has Some Facial Recognition Anyway. Oh and Thanks for Trying To Get Here and Help Out"_

"_No Problem, Anytime, I Got to Go We Have Just Been Called Out"_

"_Sure, Bye" Booth Said Hanging Up_

_It Was Good To Talk To And Old Friend Again_, He Thought_, I Should Get Hold Of Everyone Else Sometime And Catch Up see What Everyone Has Done Since College_; As He was getting Carried Away With Thoughts Maura Came Over And Broke Up His Day Dream

"Hey Big Brother, You Okay?"

"Yeah, Just Thinking About Old Friends, Have You Found Anything?"

"Yes, the Acromial Has Been Broken More Than Once"

"The what Now?"

"His Shoulder"

"Couldn't You Have Just Said That"

"Anyway, His Genitals Have Also Had Some Work Done To Them"

"Oh Ouch, And How Does This Help"

"We can Get More Information on Him through His Medical Records, Helping us Find More on What Killed Him"

"I See, Nice One Maura"

* * *

"Hey Beckett" Castle Said in a Curious Tone

"Castle, I'm On the Phone" She Whispered pointing towards the phone

"Sorry" He picked Up That She wasn't impressed

"Spence I Have to Go Sorry, Dinner Tomorrow at 7 sounds Perfect, You're Driving down Right?" Beckett Asked "Cool, See You Then. Bye" She Hung Up

"What Do You Want Castle" She Was Shocked At Her Own Tense Voice

"I Just Wanted To Talk about Something, But I Guess you're too busy" He Didn't Want to Be Angry with Her but It Just Came out That Way

"Yeah I Am, And Do You Mind Not Coming in Tomorrow, Jane and I Really Need to Get Ahead on This Case and You're Well … Distracting" She Dragged On The Word 'distracting' realizing it was poor Choice Of Words

"Oh Yeah Sure, I Need to Catch Up On Some Writing Anyway, No Biggy" He Was Hurt By the Way She Said Distracting; He Didn't Like This Spence Guy Not One Bit. He Knew If He Wanted To Stay With Beckett And One Day Be With Her, Spencer Needed To Be Out Of The Picture Again. This Time Once and For All.

"I'll Just Leave You to it Then" He Replied after A Long Pause

"You Don't Have To Go Now Castle Its Barely Four" She Had Realized How Much Her Words Had hurt Him, She Wanted Him To Stay But She Wanted Space To Get Used To The Idea Of Her And Spencer Being Back Together. It Was a Risk She Had to take with everything her and Castle Had Been Through, But He Didn't Seem Show Any Concern to Wanting to Be with Her, She Couldn't Wait Forever.

By The Time She Came Out Of Her Thoughts, Castle Was Already In The Elevator. She Didn't Even Hear His Reply To Staying.

* * *

Hope You Like Chapter 2 :)

Reviews Are Much Appreciated :D xR


	3. Hidden Hurt

**Sorry For The Long Wait For This Chapter. I Feel You Wont Be Dissapointed. P.S The Personality Of Reid Is Not How He Is On Tv But I Wanted A Different Person Compared To Castle :) And Thank You To C-B Love For The Encouragement And Idea To Pursue This Story xx**

**Still Don't Own :(**

* * *

The Next Day, Spencer is waiting for Beckett at The Old Haunt.

'_Where Could She Be, Its 7:15' _Spencer Thought To Himself

At that moment Reid's phone rang

'_Unknown Number, Huh that's Strange I Thought I Had Kate Saved on My Phone' _He Thought as he Pressed Answer

"_Hello Spencer Reid Speaking"_

"_Hey Spence, how Are You Doing?"_

"_Uh Who Is This?"_

"_Oh Sorry it's Sealy Booth"_

"_Oh Hey, Haven't Spoken to you Since Like What Graduation?"_

"_Yeah about then. How Are You? Doing Much Lately?"_

"_I'm Good, You. And Yeah At The Moment Just Working A Case With Kate Beckett, You Remember Her?"_

"_Vaguely, Who Was She Again?"_

"_Tall, Brunette, Hypnotizing Eyes, I Dated Her in High School for A Year or So"_

"_Oh Yes, She Was the One with the Sister Right? What Was Her Name...? Jane Rizzoli?"_

"_Yip, and Their Best Friend, Your Sister Maura"_

"_Yes, Now I Remember. I'm working with Maura at the Moment on A Linked Case to Jane and Kate's I Think"_

"_Yeah, I'm working With Them"_

"_Wow Small World"_

"_Yeah I Guess So Even Though there are 7 Billion People on It"_

"_Sarcasm Reid, haha, Do You Still Get Called That? Or Is It Just Me?"_

"_Just You, Yeah So What Has You Calling Me?"_

"_I wanted to get Hold of All Our Old Group from Good Old High School and Just Have a Reunion or Something, Just A Couple of Hours Ago I Talked to Olivia Dunham"_

"_Oh the Nerdy Blonde Chick That used to hang out with us"_

"_Yip, she's now working in a Division Called Fringe with a Top Scientist Dr. Bishop"_

"_Are You Serious, He's My Science Idol. That's Cool"_

"_Yeah So What Do You Think To Talking To Everyone Else And Holding A Reunion?"_

"_I'm in; I'll talk To Kate and Jane"_

"_Thanks Reid, I Got To Go Now. Talk Soon"_

"_Yip Definitely. Bye" _

* * *

As He Hung up the Phone, He Caught Kate's Eye and Gestured Her Over To Him.

"Hi, Sorry I'm Late, Had Paperwork Due, and Who Was That You Were Talking Too?"

"Do You Remember Sealy Booth?"

"Yeah your Idiot Friend That Always Tried Hitting On Me? That One"

"Yes That One. Anyway He's Is Thinking Of Organizing A Reunion For Our High School Group"

"That Sound's Awesome, I'm Keen to come along" Beckett Said Without trying to show Her Smile Start to Drop

"What's wrong?" To Late Spence Noticed

"Nothing, How Are You?"

'_Gosh I Suck At Hiding Things, Idiot You Should Of Kept Smiling' _Beckett Thought To Herself.

Only Castle and Reid Could Pick Up When She Was Hiding Something, The Two Men Who She Had To Choose Over. She Wanted To Choose Castle, He Had Been There For Her For 4 Years, Protecting Her From A Lot Of Dangerous Men And Situations, But She Didn't Know How He Felt, She Did Start To Notice Him Pulling Away Lately. And then There Was Spence, Her First Love, How Could She Say No now, She Had Just Said Yes To Dating Him Again. Then She Remembered Something Her Old Friend Had Said _'Risking Our Hearts Is Why We're Alive. The Last Thing You Want Is To Look Back And Wonder, If Only'. _If Only She Could Shoot Herself Now, In A Metaphoric Way. Then She Remembered Spence Was Talking To Her.

"Kate, You Okay? You Zoned Out For Like 5 Minutes So I Ordered Some Drinks"

"Thanks, Yeah Sorry about That, I'm Just Really Tired. Do You Want To Just Cancel Those Drinks And Come Round To Mine, Have A Drink There I Can Order Chinese" Another Thing That Reminded Her Of Castle, The Way They Always Ordered Chinese After A Long Day, Sitting Round Talking.

"Sure, I Think That Would Be Better For Both of Us"

* * *

As They Walked to the Car, Spence Grabbed Kate's Hand and Spun Her into Him, And then Taking Her by Surprise Kissed Her. She didn't want To Be Rude So She Returned the Kiss.

"What Was That For?" She Asked After She Pulled Away

"Just To Say Thank You to Agreeing To Give Us another Chance"

"Well I Was Getting Lonely Being Single Anyway" She Said While Leaning In For another Kiss

To Her Unawareness Though Coming out Of the Thai Restaurant across the Road Holding Kate's Favourite Dinner Apart From Chinese, Buttered Chicken was Castle. Castle Decided Alexis and Him Needed Some Fast Food Tonight. He Saw Kate and Spence Kissing and Then Hopping Into A Cab and Laughing and Giggling.

'_How Could She Do This To Me, After Everything They Had Been Through She Goes Running Off With Another Man'_, He Thought To Himself '_Was It Something I Said Or Did, What If She Thinks I'm  
Pulling Away, I Did Recently Have A Date But That's Beside The Point'_

Now His Anger Was Turning Into Tears, He Had Never Cried Over A Girl Before. Why Was Kate Different? And Why at This Moment In Time Her Ex Had to Come Back Into The Picture? After 4 Years Of Shadowing Her Round, not For The Books Anymore He Had Enough Information To Write 50 About Her, He Was building Up The Nerve To Asking Her Out, With Lanies Help, He Had Even Brought A New Tux and Her Some Flowers, Which He Forgot Were In his Hands. He Looked Down to Where He Was Holding Them, They Weren't in His Hand Anymore, and They Were Covered In Water and Mud From A Puddle He Just Dropped Them In. He Left Them There And Started Walking Down The Street to His Car.

* * *

As He Was Driving Home His and Beckett's Song Started Playing on the Radio – You Talk Too Much by Clarence Carter

'_You talk too much, you worry me to death._

_You talk too much, you even worry my pet._

_You just talk, talk too much'_

He Changed the Channel Only To Find Her Favourite Song Playing – Believe By Justin Bieber

_'I don't know how I got here  
I knew it wouldn't be easy  
But your faith in me was so clear  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at me now_

_Cause everything starts from something_  
_But something would be nothing_  
_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_  
_Where would I be, if you didn't believe_  
_(Believe)_  
_Believe...'_

He Still Remembered The Time She Was Listening To It While Doing Paperwork. It Was About 6 Months Ago, After A Case Relating To Her Mother. He Had Just Brought Her Coffee To Keep Her Awake.

"_What Are You Listening too?" He Asked_

"_My Favourite Song, Believe"_

"_Can I Listen?" He Asked Trying Not To Pry but He Wanted To Know As Many Things about Her as Possible Including Her Favourite Song_

"_Sure" She Said While Smiling, She Loved It When He Did things Like That_

_There were days when I was just broken, you know  
There were nights when I was doubting myself  
But you kept my heart from falling  
It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
But you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now_

_Cause everything starts from something_  
_But something would be nothing_  
_Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_  
_Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

_[Gospel]__  
Where would I be, if you, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would I know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe_

"_The Song Reminds Me of Everything You Have Done For Me, Thank You" _

Those Words Came Sweeping Through His Mind; It Was The Sweetest Thing She Had Said To Him In A While.

_It didn't matter how many times I got knocked on the floor  
you knew one day I would be standing tall  
Just look at us now_

_Cause everything starts from something_  
_but something would be nothing_  
_nothing if your heart didn't dream with me_

"_It's What Partners Are For"_

"_Again Thank You"_

_And Then He Spoke Their Favourite Word "Always"_

_Cause everything starts from something  
But something would be nothing  
Nothing if your heart didn't dream with me  
Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

_[Gospel] __  
Where would I be, if you  
If you didn't believe  
Would I know how it feels to  
Touch the sky, if you didn't believe  
Believe, believe_

_Where would I be, if you didn't believe_

The Song Ended, But Kept Replaying Because He Was Listening To The Cd She Made Him, But He Didn't Hear The Last Verses or Repeats Because He Was Unconscious.

* * *

**Hope You Like It :) Review Please **


	4. Crash

**This One is Shorter than the others sorry. And I have just realised the personality's have changed into something that I have created. They aren't like the on Tv :) The names are there to give a picture to you all to have a better visual of the story.**

**Still Dont Own The Characters :( Hope You Like It - Love All Of You That Have Been Reading This, It Means A Lot xR **

* * *

It was 12:07 when Kate got a call from Det. Esposito. She was trying to wake herself before answering

"_Beckett" _- It didn't work

"_Hey Becks I hope I didn't disturb your sleep" _

"_No its fine, what is it do we have a body?"_

"_Not exactly but medics want us down at a car crash just in case things change. We got some idiot who must have been drunk who is now round a pole"_ She started to notice the tone in his voice, he sounded somewhat upset _'But why would he be upset about a normal car crash?_' she thought to herself.

"_Fun, okay um I'll be right there"_ Beckett felt like at that moment she should just brush off the tone, but she'll ask him about it later, not knowing that she herself would soon find out why.

"Hey Spence, sorry for waking you but I have to go to a car accident"

"But your homicide"

"I know weird ha, it's just in case I hope you don't mind"

"No its fine, You go"

* * *

"Hey Espo where's the body at?"

"The fire department is trying to still make enough room for the medics to go in and check his pulse."

"Hey Ryan, You Got Anything?"

"Uh Yeah, Espo Can I Talk To You?"

"What is it?" Beckett didn't even notice that Ryan pulled Espo away

"We can't let Beckett go see the body"

"Why Bro?"

"It's Castle, He's not dead but he is critical"

"What; We got to tell her!"

"You know how she feels about him bro, and" Ryan Said Hesitating "her song was playing when I got here, they managed to turn it off when before she got here"

"We have to tell her before she sees Him"

"The medic is coming we need to go back to her"

"So what did you find?"

"Oh here's the medic" Ryan said trying to change the subject

"Don't think you're saved, I want to know"

"Are you Kate Becket?" one of the medics said

"Yeah"

"We have news on who the male is and we found this in his hand"

Before Beckett could ask who she read the note _- 'Dear Kate, I Thought these could help me explain how I feel about you – Rick'_

"No, It Can't be; Ryan, Espo tell me it's not true" tears were wealling in Kate's eyes "tell me"

"I'm Sorry Beckett"

"He's In a Critical State Right now, it could take some time to get him out and any wrong movement we could lose him"

"I need to see him!" Kate said trying to get under the tape but Espo had a tight grip around her that she was fighting, Tears pouring down her face "Javi Let Me Go!"

"No, You Can Wait Till He's In Hospital"

"Javi please" and with that he let her go, and she ran under the yellow tape straight to his car

* * *

"Hey you can't be here"

"It's okay, she's NYPD" Ryan quietly said to the firefighter "she knows him"

She couldn't get one word out she just sat by the car holding his limp hand and cried. Javi and Kevin tried to comfort her but she kept pushing them off. Instead she talked to Castle like he was conscious.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I never knew. I need you to live rick, if not for me then for Martha and Alexis" She came back to reality "Alexis has anyone contacted her or Martha?"

"No they think he came back to the precinct to do more work"

"Okay can we keep it like that until we know more I don't want them to see him like this" then she whispered "if he goes"

She couldn't even believe that even if it was going to be true. So she sat for another half hour with him, watching him, so focused on him she didn't even realize they had managed to free everything around him to get him out.

"We're ready to get him out now"

"Okay" she tried to loosen her grip on him, but couldn't manage the feel of letting go. Eventually Ryan and Esposito had to take her hand and get her to let go, then they tried to stand her up so the medics could get in, she tried standing but her legs wouldn't let her. She ended up collapsing into Espo's arms crying again. They didn't like seeing her like this. The woman who held everything together for their team, at this moment was broken. She found her weight and managed to stand when it was time to take Castle to hospital.

"Can I go, with him?"

"Yip But only her sorry boys"

"No its fine she needs it"

* * *

**Hope You Like It :) Chapter Five will be in the Hospital, Just so you know that this chapter hasnt just ended just suddenly :)**

**Reviews are welcome !**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Everyone,

Just wanted to say sorry for not up-dating Worlds Collide, I will be re-writing it in the holidays and make it better than ever :) in the mean time I might be posting up another random story since it is coming close To Castle Season 5 :)

Love You Loads, Thank You for Following

Rebecca A.K.A Cherries :)


	6. Aftermath

**Hey Everyone, Im so sorry this has taken me a while to post, I've done it in a few hours and it's quite long hopefully to fulfill the cliffhanger , I hope its oaky and I hope you enjoy it. I also want to say thank you to all those That have read my story, favourited it, followed it etc it means a lot xx**

**P.S This is all Beckett's point of view**

* * *

At the hospital a few hours later

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

It was so quiet in the hospital room, the beeping noise was becoming a faint calming echo noise as Beckett started to fall asleep next to Castle's limp body. She kept waking herself and reading and re-reading the note from him

'_Dear Kate, I Thought these could help me explain how I feel about you – Rick'_

She didn't understand, what was the thing that could help him? He had feelings for her? Why didn't he talk to her? Questions where running through her head a million miles an hour, she just couldn't think straight.

'_Spencer'_ she thought, she looked at her watch it had been 2 hours since she had left him_, 'Should I call? No I'll wait till morning' _she reassured herself.

As Kate was falling asleep again she had heard something that changed the atmosphere in the room, the beeps they were slowing down before Castle started to flat line, He had gone into V-fib. It jolted her awake, as nurses and doctors ran in and removed her from the room, Kate couldn't help herself any longer and the tears were pouring down her cheeks again. She then felt a warm touch on her shoulder, it felt like the warm touch of Castle but as she looked up with tear covered eyes she saw Spencer.

'_Why is he here'_ She thought _'I never called him?'_

Spencer then answered her own thought question.

"Jane called me, Ryan and Esposito had told her what happened and she knew you wouldn't call until morning"

"She was right, I... I... I didn't want to wake you" Kate tried to mutter the words out of her mouth without choking on tears

"Hey it's okay, I'm here now" He hugged her as she sat on the floor, and at the moment Beckett realised that the reason for Castle could have been because of her and Reid. At that moment of realisation she pulled away and jolted to her feet and ran down the hallway. She wanted space to think, she wanted to know more about the crash. So when she was in a quiet room she called Ryan.

"Hey Beckett, How is he?" Ryan asked from the other end

"Not sure, He um" She was choking again "They had to do stuff, I wanted to ask more about the crash"

"Sure, ask away"

"You were one of the first NYPD's on sight right?"

"Yeah"

Thinking carefully about her question she tried to hold back tears "What exactly was going on? I have a note that um says about him giving me something?"

"Ah there were a dozen roses squashed against the windscreen, and one in his hand"

Trying as hard as she could she held back the tears once more, trying to calm her breathing and listen to what Ryan was saying

"… Becks you still there?"

"Yeah, um anything else?"

"He had a Song playing on repeat it was still playing when I got there"

"What song was it?" She asked knowing to well she didn't want to know the answer, she wouldn't be able to handle it if it was the song she thought it was

"Beckett it was … Um, it was Believe"

She dropped the phone in shock, hearing the faint call of her name from Ryan. She gasped for air when she realised she had stopped breathing and once again she lost it with buckets of tears running down her cheeks, her eyes were swollen red from all the crying, she needed to see Castle again, she wanted to be by his side.

* * *

As she walked back down the hall she noticed Spencer wasn't there, she brushed off that thought, she cared about him she did but at this point in time Castle occupied to much of her attention. She went back in his room to find that they had sorted everything out and he was still there resting. She walked to his bedside and realised that one of the medics must have put something on the side table, as she walked around she realised what it was, it was one of the roses that Ryan said he had. She picked it up and felt that it was fake; she brushed her fingers across the paper note wrapped around the stalk. There was three quotes written on it, one after the other

"Forever and Always, this rose will never die, it doesn't symbolise fake love; it symbolises forever love, You know it's love when all you want is for that one person to be happy, even if you're not part of their happiness, The fairest flower of them all, I give to you as we part, For you it is a red rose, For me it is my heart"

She looked across at his bed

'_All this time he never told me and I found out when I'm with Spencer and he has wrapped himself round a pole"_ Anger was started to well up inside her_ 'How could he be so stupid, why didn't he just tell me'_ Her anger was so strong she threw a vase across the room. She gave herself a fright and her anger turned to tears. She was so sick of crying. So instead she sat down, held Castle's hand again, listening to the beeps and talking to him.

"Castle I don't know if you can hear me" She felt that was so clique but it was true she didn't "I read your note with the roses and the quotes, I also found out about the song. I just don't get it why didn't you tell me, I've been here for four years I would have understood, maybe" she hesitated as she said the words, She could feel herself getting angry again, oh how she hated her emotions at this point in time. She then looked around the room to check no-one was round; she rose out of her seat and kissed Castle gently on the lips "Maybe" She whispered to herself. She sat back down and watched him, how peaceful he looked. And in an instant she had fallen asleep.

* * *

When she woke again it was morning, hell it was more than morning it was almost lunch. Beckett didn't realise she had slept so long, she also forgot she was still in hospital, still holding Castle's hand. Her gaze then travelled upwards towards his eyes and she noticed he was awake, silently staring at her. She pulled her hand away and jolted up away from the bed.

"Hey" He tried to get out of his still dry mouth; he took a sip of water, as she tried to speak. She couldn't get a single word out instead her instinct was to run, run out of the room, run anywhere, but where.

"Kate" He yelled as she ran out, he didn't understand, but saying that he didn't remember much, he didn't even know why he was in hospital.

As she ran out she past Alexis and Martha not even acknowledging they were there. Alexis noticed she was crying.

"Leave it sweetie, you can see her later" Martha whispered down to Alexis before they entered Rick's room.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes since she left the hospital, Kate was getting back focus of what she was doing when she realised she had run all the way back to her apartment which was more than five blocks away, she wasn't even tired, a little thirsty maybe but definitely not tired. She made her way up to her apartment and went in; Spencer was in the kitchen he had made her pancakes and coffee for breakfast/lunch.

"Hey Kate, I didn't know when you would be back so I made some pancakes and coffee for you"

"Thanks Spence, I'm sorry for running out on you earlier, um I'll have some food after a shower, and then we can talk. Is that okay?"

"Sure, take your time"

As Beckett took herself to the shower, she looked in the mirror _'My Gosh'_ she thought, Her eyes were so swollen and her nose so red she wonder how she even managed to see. As she got in the shower she let the warm water run over her body, washing away everything that had happen in the less than 24 hour day, she didn't understand why she started to cry again, she thought she was all cried out. It was better this time though; she was able to hide the tears under the running water of the shower.

As she dried herself off and got dressed she walked out in sweats and a NYPD hoodie, she felt warm and protected. She just managed to eat what Spence made her, deep down she felt quite nauseas. After about 10 or so minutes she broke the silence between her and Spence.

"I'm so sorry for the last day or so, I really am" She quietly said

"Stop apologising it's not your fault"

'_Yes it is'_ She thought _'Partly'_

"I know, but I left you and didn't call and when you came to the hospital I was just … cold"

"You were upset and I understand, you needed your space. What I don't understand it why that jackass did what he did?" Reid's words hit Beckett like a bullet to the chest

"Jackass? Reid how can you say that, you don't know him" She was pissed off

"Does he know how much he hurt you? Does he realise how much worse you would have been if he had killed himself and you had to investigate? No he doesn't" this had escalated quicker Beckett imagined it would have, she knew they would have a fight someday but today.

"No of course he doesn't, because I haven't talked to him yet, He woke up and I froze and then ran" She was standing now, she felt a little bit more power "I ran from the problem, and now you're saying it's his fault"

"Yes I am saying it's his fault, you were happy last night, bubbly even. I don't remember you ever being bubbly and happy"

"That's because you never knew me!" Wow she was taken aback by her words

"Yeah, You're right Kate I never knew you because I wasn't the one that was by your side for 10 years, you know I was going to propose to you, Did you know that?!"

"I don't want sarcasm Reid, and no didn't know, but why bring it up now eh?"

"No you didn't know because you ran off, like you always do, you run instead of facing the problem. Was that the reason you became a cop because you could hide behind every case you ever worked?"

"You know why I became a cop, and I ran because there was nothing back at home for me"

"There was ME!" They were full on yelling now, that Beckett was getting a bit afraid. Then Reid did something that Beckett had never seen or experienced before, something that was not like Reid to do; He hit Beckett. Hard.

"Kate, I'm so sorry" He tried to fix it after realising what he had done

"Don't, just don't touch me!" She yelled back at him. He definitely hit her hard, she grabbed some cold peas to put across her face "Get out !, Get out of my apartment go home do whatever I don't want to see you again!" She yelled as she ran to her room _' Not again'_ she thought, and yes the tears where back.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her nose was running with blood and she had a black eye. She had never looked like this before, For once in her life she felt ugly and insecure. He had done a lot of damage, this gentle, and kind, calm man had become a monster in Kate's eye. What the hell has happened in her life that she deserved all this pain and hurt? Especially from the two Men she cared about most, minus her dad.

She cried herself asleep that afternoon and woke up from a nightmare, she looked at her clock it was barely 5pm, she decided to clean herself up and go down to the precinct, she tried her best to cover the black eye with make-up but it was still really swollen and black no matter how hard she tried.

* * *

She got to the precinct only to be welcomed by Ryan, Espo and Jane

"Kate, what the hell happened to you?" Jane asked when Beckett came out of the elevator, She tired not to get angry

"I um walked into my cupboard" She tried to squeeze out of her mouth

"Come on Beckett, that's the oldest excuse in the book" Ryan exclaimed

"I don't want to talk about it okay, what do we have on our case with Bones and that?" She said walking to the murder board only to find it was empty "Where is everything?" She asked

"We are off the case, they are going to do it all at House's hospital and with Bones and Booth" Esposito told her

"What? They can't do that" She yelled

"Yeah they can Beckett, we were asked to work this case. They can take it off us as quick as a click" Jane told her trying to calm her

"Plus they know about what happened with Castle and thought we should have a break" Ryan added

"I don't want to talk about Castle, I want my case back" Beckett was getting wound up

"I think you should go home Becks" Jane said

"I can't go home, I need to be doing something"

"What about going to see Castle?" Ryan asked "We are going to see him in about 10 minutes"

"Like I said I don't want to freaking talk about Castle, or even see him" She was furious. This was a Side of Beckett no-one had seen before. She went to her desk and put her head in her hands

"Okay, sure we should give her, her space boys" Jane said to the Boys

'_Thank you'_ Beckett thought. She knew they cared about her, but she had so much on her plate at the moment she thought she might kill someone herself. No Case. No Spencer. No Castle. Nothing. Then why was her mind running at a million miles per hour. She couldn't occupy herself, _'so what now' _She asked herself.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, look out for next one which should be up in a few days :)


	7. Hospital

**I hope you all liked my last chapter, Here is another one it is a lot shorter because of the last one I didn't know what else to put but I hope you enjoy anyway :) xx**

* * *

It had been a week now, a week of doing nothing. Beckett hadn't seen or spoken to Spencer for obvious reasons. She got leave from work and had been watching soaps with her favourite being Temptation Lane. She was definitely over crying, she was all cried out. Castle had been calling her for the last week at the same time, and like clockwork she declined every time. She just wanted to be alone, away from the world, the troubles it threw her way. The only downside was she started losing weight in an unhealthy manner. Lanie had come around during the week trying to get Kate off her couch. Kate didn't see the point she had no work to go to, the boys took care of all the murders. But that Saturday when Lanie came round, Kate was worse to the point that Lanie had to call the ambulance because Kate had passed out with malnutrition.

At the hospital Kate lay in a bed, she had also been diagnosed with depression as well as being fed on a drip. She hated how she did this to herself but strangely it made her feel better at the same time. She knew everyone just cared about her, if they hadn't she could be dead right now.

After a few hours' sleep Beckett woke up to find Castle at her bed side

"Hey" He whispered with care in his voice "How are you feeling?"

"Fine" Kate muttered whilst turning to face away

"Kate we need to talk"

"No we don't"

"Yes, I think we do. I have been calling for a week and you haven't picked up"

"Because I don't want to talk to you" She interrupted him

"Well did you think that maybe I wanted to speak to you, to hear your voice again?, I haven't heard from you since you ran out of my room when I woke up, and then I find out from Ryan you're in hospital with malnutrition and depression, not only that you have a black eye"

She had forgotten about that

"What the hell has happened?" He asked

"You, that's what, you caused all this!" Beckett tried to hold back the tears but a few slipped out and down her cheek

"Me, How?"

"Castle can you just stop, I'm not up for talking about this so soon"

There was a long awkward pause in the room, Kate wanted so much to look at Castle, To stare deep into his blue eyes that melted her heart every time but she was supposed to be angry with him, she hadn't even dealt with her thoughts herself.

"Can you please leave Castle, I want to be alone" She said turning away again

He didn't say a word just rose to his feet, gently kissed Kate on the forehead and walked out. The gentle touch sent shivers all over her body and began the tears once again, why was this so difficult.

* * *

It hurt him so much to see Beckett the way she was, He had never seen her so raw before. He wanted to know what was running through her head, he wanted to know what he did, he had so many questions for her but all she did was shut him out. He wondered about Spencer, he also every now and then thought about how their case was going.

It was 3pm and like clockwork Alexis came to see him

"Hey sweet pea" He said with a smile trying to hide his thoughts

"Hey Dad, how are you today? Doctors said you can come home tomorrow or Monday" She said with such joy in her voice

"That's great pumpkin; I'm good I went to see Beckett earlier see how she is"

"Beckett's in hospital?" He was quite surprised that she didn't know

"Yeah, didn't mother tell you? She got admitted this morning with malnutrition"

"Aww that's terrible, I haven't seen her since the day you woke up, she ran past gram and I crying"

"What was she upset about?"

"Don't know, didn't get the time to ask"

"Anyway how's school going for you?"

"Don't try and change the subject dad, school is always the same, I want to know what Beckett said"

"She didn't say anything much, she kept shutting me out"

"I'm sorry, do you want me to talk to her"

"No it's okay, hey pumpkin do you mind if we cut today short I'm quite tired today. I'll think about leaving tomorrow or Monday okay"

"Okay Dad, I'll come see you tomorrow" She placed a quick kiss on his cheek before leaving him.

He thought about going to see Beckett again, but he really was tired and wanted sleep, '_I'll see her later'_ He thought '_maybe I might get some more out of her'  
_

* * *

**I hope this is okay, I would now like some help from you if that's okay :) It would be awesome if you want to submit some ideas for more or any up coming chapters, I want to know your thougthts :) Have a great day**


End file.
